


Cover for scullyseviltwin's "LHR-HNL"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover, Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200 px at 300 dpi.</p><p>There's also <a href="https://app.box.com/s/jxmvhb7t9vcigogw3mh7">a version stored here at Box.com</a> in case Tumblr "dumbs down" the original file after upload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for scullyseviltwin's "LHR-HNL"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [LHR-HNL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871027) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



To scullyseviltwin -- thanks for a delightful fic! :)


End file.
